


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: A getaway to a cabin in the woods sounded great. Being snowed in and the furnace going out was not supposed to be part of the plan.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my winter one shots I wrote in November. My self selected prompt for this one was "Making a fire for cuddles" This one is much shorter, but I really enjoyed writing this Rey and Ben and I hope you enjoy it <3

"Ben," Rey shivers as she says his name. She presses her fingers deeper into his shoulder, shoving hard as she tries to shake her boyfriend awake. "Babe. Something is wrong with the furnace. It is freezing in here."

Ben grumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and tries to roll over onto his side. He pulls at the blanket he is wrapped in until it is covering the bottom half of his face.

"No," Rey groans, pushing back against Ben's chest until he is laying on his back. "Ben you have to wake up. I've spent the last two hours looking at the damn thing and I'm too cold to think straight and I need a second pair of eyes and--"

Ben snores, and usually Rey is enamored enough with her boyfriend and too overwhelmed by the amount of love she feels toward him to find him snoring to be anything but, well, absolutely adorable.

But she's cold, and Ben's family's cabin doesn't have the best insulation to begin with and it currently feels like the cabin walls aren’t doing anything to stop the wind from making its way inside. The snow storm wasn’t even supposed to hit for three more days. 

Rey never would have agreed to go if she had even thought that there was a chance they'd get stuck in a snow storm.

Yet, here they are. In the middle of a snow storm, in a cabin with a broken furnace. And her beautiful, stubborn, hogging all of the blankets boyfriend is asleep and snoring as if Rey hasn't spent the last 20 minutes trying to wake him up.

"Benjamin Solo," Rey demands, her voice a little more harsh than she intends. "Please wake the fuck up."

Rey shakes his shoulders a few more times when it finally seems to work. Ben groans and mumbles, tries wrapping his arms around her waist to pull Rey on top of him. He mumbles something that Rey can almost understand. 

"That's it," Rey encourages, deciding to take a different approach. She throws one leg over his covered body, hovering over the top of Ben with one knee on either side of him. "Wake up for me?" Rey asks sweetly, leaning down to press her lips to his jaw. 

"I need you to wake up, Ben," Rey whispers when she kisses a path to his ear. "I'm so cold, baby." 

Ben's arms wrap around her and pull her down until she is just laying on top of his body. 

"Your hands are freezing," Ben complains, his voice deep with sleep and his breath hot across her neck. "How are your hands that cold?"

"The furnace is broken." Rey gives in and buries her face into Ben's neck. He's still warm under the blanket and the heat that is radiating from him feels amazing. "I tried fixing it, but I think it needs new parts."

"Let's go get them then."

Rey snorts, takes a deep breath and then just starts laughing. 

Ben moves until he can see her face and Rey can see an annoyed and rather confused look spread across his face. "What's so funny?" He finally asks once her giggling calms down.

"You haven't looked outside." Rey points toward the window on the opposite side of the room. "That winter storm that is 'definitely not going to come early, Rey' is here. There's at least two feet of snow outside. We can't go anywhere. We are probably going to die in this stupid cabin."

"What?" Ben asks, his eyes widening slightly. Rey keeps laughing as she watches Ben try to untangle himself from the blankets and from her. 

"Fuck," he breathes when he makes it to the window and looks outside. He runs his hands through his hair a few times before walking out of the bedroom and into the main room of the cabin.

Rey follows behind him, wrapping her arms around her body and rubbing her hands over her arms, trying to generate heat. 

"What are you doing?" Rey finally asks after watching Ben move around the room for a few minutes. 

"Looking for firewood," Ben answers after another moment passes while opening up a cabinet next to the fireplace. "I swear my dad kept a huge supply somewhere in here."

"We're going to freeze to death," Rey says dramatically, before throwing herself down on the couch. "I hope you know my frozen ghost will haunt you forever."

Ben laughs, shaking his head. He kisses Rey's forehead before walking back toward the bedroom. 

When he walks back out he's wearing his large coat and pulling his gloves over his hands.

"Are you leaving me?" Rey asks, trying to sit up on the couch. "You can't drive in this storm, Ben."

"I'm not driving anywhere." Ben pulls the fur-lined hood of his coat over his head and Rey smiles at the sight. "If there's no firewood in here, I know that there’s some in the storage shed."

"Want me to come help carry it in?" Rey offers, pushing herself up off the couch. 

"No," Ben shakes his head, walking over to Rey and kissing her. "You should just go get back in bed and under the blankets. Try to keep warm while I figure this out."

Rey almost protests and considers joining Ben to at least help carry some firewood back to the cabin, but once she's in the bedroom the bed and the blankets look awfully tempting. 

The door to the cabin closes and Rey grabs the blanket off of the bed and wraps it around her body before more or less waddling back to the couch. The blanket is still warm from Ben and still smells like him.

She curls her legs under herself and pulls the blanket tighter around her body and waits for Ben to come back inside. 

With her hands pressed wrapped around her stomach and the blanket keeping her body heat trapped, Rey finally starts to feel her body warm up. The fireplace could probably be prepped before Ben came back in with firewood. She should probably do that, but now that she’s relaxed and a little bit more warm than before, Rey really doesn’t feel like moving from where she is on the couch.

The cold gust of wind that accompanies Ben when he enters the cabin wakes Rey up. Rey whines, pulling the blanket closer around her body as she glares at Ben while he walks by her. The glare doesn’t last long once her brain starts to wake up again and she realizes that he was able to find the firewood.

“Go back to sleep,” Ben says, dropping the firewood on the ground in front of the fireplace. “I need to get more wood still. I don’t want to go back out when it’s dark. I’ll get it started now though. Don’t want you to die.”

“I knew my threat of haunting you would work,” Rey says around a yawn. “I’d be a very vengeful ghost.”

“Yeah, babe,” Ben laughs softly. “The only reason I want you alive is to avoid your ghost following me around.”

“Knew it.” 

“You should get in the bed,” Ben points out. “It’s way more comfortable than that couch.”

Rey scrunches her nose and shakes her head, leaning her head back down on the armrest of the couch. “Bed’s too big without you,” Rey says, shrugging a little. “Besides, watching you and your manly skills build me a fire is really doing something for me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhmm,” Rey hums, grinning at him. “Between this showing of big strong man provides and the little bit of scruff on your face, I might just be developing a caveman kink.”

Ben stares at her in amusement, his lips turning up a bit at the corners before he turns back around and sits down.

Rey watches as Ben begins to pile the firewood into the fireplace, a careful weaving of wood to make a good base. Her eyelids get heavy, and Rey decides that maybe another short nap isn’t the worst idea. She can feel the heat of the fire once it’s lit and Ben’s lips lingering on her forehead before he leaves again.

The next time Rey wakes up she’s warm. Too warm, if she’s being honest, but it’s nice after how cold she had felt earlier in the day. The fire is warm and it brightens up the whole room when Rey opens her eyes. Ben is, somehow, behind her on the couch, and there is absolutely no way that he can be comfortable. Most of his legs are dangling over the edge of the couch and even turned on his side there’s not enough room for both of them and Rey is more on top of him than she is on the couch. 

He doesn’t look like he minds when he runs a finger down her jawline just before he kisses her. 

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” Ben teases, kissing the tip of her nose before wrapping his arms around her. “My arm is completely asleep.”

Rey laughs as she moves, turning herself around so that she is facing the fire. It’s a nice color, the warm amber flames that flicker off the wood are enticing as they dance around the small space. 

Ben shakes his arm out, stretching it before placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her back until there’s not any room between them.

“This is nice,” Rey says after a few moments of just watching the fire. “Really nice.”

“I was thinking it might make a nice tradition.”

“What would?” Rey asks, placing her hand on top of his. “Relying on outdated heating sources? Because I’m not so sure about that.”

Even though she can’t see him, Rey knows Ben is rolling his eyes. “No,” he laughs, his breath warm on her neck. “Coming up to the cabin. Spending time together, just us, before the chaos that is my family at the holidays.”

Rey closes her eyes, squeezing Ben’s hand. She’s not sure that he’s aware of just how often he’s been saying things like that, mentioning plans for them that indicate that they have a future together. Which, Rey knows that they do, but it still melts her insides just a bit every time he mentions it.

“I like that idea,” Rey agrees, letting her eyes close as she settles further back against Ben. “Not that I agree that your family around the holidays is chaos. Or well, okay, I don’t disagree but--”

“I love you,” Ben interrupts, his voice light with laughter. “I just, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Rey hums, pressing a kiss against his arm that’s underneath her head. 

“So much?” Ben asks, playing with the ends of her hair.

Rey sighs happily, closing her eyes. “Yeah, babe. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ohemgeeitscoley)


End file.
